Blizarrd
by NekoKayia
Summary: A blizzard takes place in Alfred's current home in North Dakota. Ivan is there for a surprise visit and has to try and save Alfred who's lost somewhere in the snow. Rated T for small writing of corpses. RusAme if you squint.


**Story: Blizarrd (Bizarre blizzard)**

**Word Count: 5,703**

**Warning: Switch from fluff to angst to fluff again!**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Ivan walked up to a house. This was the place, right? It was winter here so it was a bit cold, but not as much as back in Siberia or something. He had set out a while ago and had finally made it here. Visiting sure did take a long time to get here by months of boat. At least a train had been set up to bring him close, but it still required days of walking to finally reach it. Still, he felt like he should come, so he had.<p>

Looking at the house, it was made out of the very earth itself it seemed, just tall enough for him and the roof had stones on it. There was a wooden door and a small window next to it. A chimney was poking out of the ceiling and smoke curling up out of it showing somebody was probably home. It was a small house, very small. Probably enough for only one person to live it. A small barn was to the left that looked unoccupied and like it still needed some work done, but looked like that was built out of actual wood. There was also a water pump further away, but close enough so one didn't have to walk to far from the house to use it. Everything really did seem so like him.

Ivan knocked on the door with his free hand, and waiting until the door opened. Shock filled the blue eyes before that smile light up his face, "Ivan!" The other said, leaping out of the house and hugging the other enthusiastically. He really was so cute and childish. Ivan chuckled, petting Alfred's hair.

"Hello Fredka."

"I didn't know you were coming! Course, kind of hard to communicate, letter will get here after you do, right?" Alfred said, letting go and stepping away, "Come on, it's cold out here." He said, grabbing Ivan's hand and pulling him inside, closing the door behind them. For the shabby look of the dwelling it was actually quite warm inside. Ivan would almost think that it wasn't winter, "Anyway, welcome to my humble house. I know, not much, but I get this land basically for free you got to remember, and it's still got a lot of work to be done, once the weather turns warm again. Here, let me clear you a seat." Alfred said.

Ivan looked around, there was a small bed that was probably stuffed with hay with a couple of blankets that looked to be quilted, by whom Ivan didn't know. There was a fire going in the stove, which was open and didn't have any racks for cooking so it was only for warmth, though there was some dishes sitting on the table that still looked new and some sort of dish that was wrapped up. The table was small and looked very unsupported, but there was a table, and there was only one stool-chair thing that had some clothes hanging there. There was a musky feel to the air, but that was probably because they were literally surrounded by dirt.

"You got this land for free?" Ivan asked as he sat down at the chair once Alfred gestured to it, but wondered where the blond was going to sit.

"Yeah, can you believe it? I mean, when the Homestead Act happened I was really upset, cause you know, I was fighting in the Civil War, remember how I complained about it?" Alfred asked as Ivan watched him put the clothes somewhere else and sitting on the bed, looking at Ivan again, the space wasn't large as mentioned, so they weren't even two feet from each other, "Oh you can hang your coat up on the chair if you want, must be warm by the fire there." Ivan nodded, but didn't make a move to do so yet. He put the round, sealed off basket down on the compacted dirt floor next to him, "Anyway, as I was saying, the government was really nice, Lincoln himself saying he reserved one of the homesteads for me, I think he was trying to motivate me to win since my moral was kind of dying, but it was still an awesome thing for him to do! So I was able to move out here about two years ago. Started from scratch almost, save for a few things. But what with the gold in California not really panning out for me." Alfred chuckled a bit, panning out, gold, man he was genius, "I mean I've gone sea to shining sea ya know, starting to wonder what I should do, started panicking at the thought of, for once in my life, not being able to actually explore another place. But this place is awesome! Aside from terrible weather occasionally and tornadoes, Dakota is amazing!" Ivan smiled, listening to the blond chatter on.

"Seems you are enjoying yourself." Ivan was glad, during the Civil War Ivan wondered if Alfred would become jaded, he wasn't as optimistic as he was, but he still had so much hope and energy. Ivan loved him for it.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect to see you here, last I saw you was several years ago, right? After the Civil War ended?" Ivan nodded.

"Da, oh, I brought you something." Ivan said, watching as Alfred's eyes lit up in excitement, he didn't see why, he did it every time he visited and it was usually something small. But Alfred always acted so enthusiastically to even the small gifts, it really was adorable. Ivan picked up the basket and set it on his lap, gestured for Alfred to come over, which he did almost immediately in his excitement and curiosity. The blond stood close to Ivan, leaning his head down to examine the basket, hoping from foot to foot. Ivan opened the basket and looked up to see Alfred's reaction.

Thoughts of the blond had plagued his thoughts until he had finally picked it up. Even if it seemed silly, it just bugged him until he decided to get it for the blond. Alfred stared, almost as if frozen. Worried that maybe it was a mistake after a couple of seconds, Ivan opened his mouth when Alfred finally reached down and grabbed the contents, "How did..." Alfred started, holding it close to him and looking at it in almost awe. But he wasn't upset, Ivan relaxed a little at that, putting the basket back down.

"I found it on my way here." Ivan said, "I remember when you used to have one like it..." No sooner had he said that did Alfred lean down and hug Ivan one armed, careful of the white and brown rabbit. Ivan put his arms around the blonde's waist, realizing that the other was actually sitting on him.

"Yeah, it is. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Alfred muttered, releasing the hold a bit so that he could look at his rabbit again, petting it, "Really, you have no idea, I missed this guy so much! I don't know how I'd ever be able to say thank you."

"It is the same rabbit?" Ivan nodded, receiving a nod from Alfred, "Then I think I understand. It is hard losing a familiar." Each nation either owned them or had in the past. Though the longer the animal they had bonded to was lost, the less immortal they became. Alfred leaned against Ivan's chest for a moment, gratitude clear. Ivan smiled, kissing the blond locks of hair by his face. It was a good idea to give Alfred the rabbit. No wonder thoughts of it and connecting it to the blond kept bugging him, it was a part of America now after all, had been since they first met.

Ivan had met Alfred around the same time England and France did, but Ivan never did own any part of America really. Maybe that's why the blond was more comfortable with him then even England. Alfred had seen Ivan since he was young, so they had an attachment, like all nations do when they discovered part of the New World, it was almost mystical really, the feeling of want and greed for the America's. Still, Ivan had never owned any part of the land that Alfred owned now (Except for Alaska, but that was different) so the blond never had reason to resent him like he had Britain.

And ever since he met Alfred, he was sure to come back every once in a while to visit. Even when Alfred was under England's rule, he came to see the vibrate nation. Alfred moved, not letting go of the rabbit, but moved away from Ivan, "Hey, I got some apple pie, it's a bit cold, but it was made today by one of my neighbors."

"Neighbors?" Ivan asked, blinking. The next house wasn't for miles. Alfred really had weird space views. Maybe if he was living in an arctic tundra he could understand why spacing was so far, but other than that...he didn't understand sometimes.

"Yeah, here, I could heat up some slices! It's amazing." Alfred stood up, and Ivan let his arms unwrap around the blond as he did, missing the warmth slightly. Ivan took off his jacket, a bit warmer now as he watched Alfred put the rabbit on his shoulders, which hung onto him as Alfred put something onto the stove, "Anyway, there's this nice family, two girls, a boy and their dad, their Mum died during the boy's birth. Anyway, Elizabeth is the oldest, she's about fifteen now I think, and her sister, Maria is ten, the boy's name is Leon and he's around three now. I hang out with them and help around the homestead over there and Eli gives me pie! It's awesome." Alfred said, turning back, "Oh, but I haven't asked you why you've come! Not that I mind, I love your visits, especially if it got me my friend back! I should really re-name him...I forgot his name. Something Indian, I know it." Alfred pondered. So easily distracted.

"It has just been a long while since I have seen you." Ivan smiled, looking at Alfred standing by the stove, wearing a long flannel shirt that was untucked in some places around his overall jeans and shoes on his feet.

"You are staying for awhile, right? I mean it's late and I know it's a long trip and everything...don't want you heading back to soon." Alfred said, smiling as he stroked the bunny on his shoulder.

"I can stay for awhile." Ivan said, smiling. As long as politics allowed him anyway, "Perhaps even a month." Alfred's eyes lit up.

"Great! Though I bet you came to also get away from the weather over there."

"Oh, was it that obvious?" Ivan asked, smiling. Alfred snorted at the sarcasm.

"I knew it! Can't trick these eyes Ivan, got you all figured out." Alfred nodded almost wisely. It was a good thing that Alfred didn't know everything about him. America was unsoiled by all the tragedies and wars that Europe and Asia had been through. Where the Eastern hemisphere had the general attitude that everything had already been done, Alfred had the optimism that one could do anything, if one dreamed it and worked for it, then it could and would be accomplished. It was such a bright outlook on things Ivan felt, for maybe one of the first times in a long time, jaded compared to another nation and he wanted to hide that darkness from Alfred as long as he could.

Surely if Alfred knew how dark he was in comparison, the other would treat him like he had China? Locking him out for years because of things he himself may have done to others. But he needed America and his smiles and light. He couldn't think about going without it again, "Aha, done!" Alfred said, jolting Ivan from his thoughts as Alfred used part of his shirt to pick up the warm pie. He set it on the table, pulling out another plate from a stake of apparently clean ones as well as a fork, cutting some pie out and handing it to Ivan before starting to get his own.

"Thank you." Ivan said, taking a bite out of it. He had had it before, Alfred did seem to favor it as well as pecan pie...or any sort of pie. Alfred picked up his pie with one of his hands, taking a bit out of it and not seeming to bother with silverware. The other could be civilized when he wanted, Ivan knew that from experience, but the blond never seemed to want to be. Alfred was done before Ivan was even halfway through his, and grabbed another slice. Ivan shook his head, small smile on his lips, Alfred did have quite an appetite still it seemed.

Alfred seemed to try and speak with him, but it was hard to hear through the other eating, but Ivan nodded occasionally as if he understood, mostly letting his mind wonder pleasantly until they were both done eating. Alfred pulled the rabbit off of him almost forlornly, placing it on the ground as he covered the pie with a handkerchief again and put it on a make-shift counter. Ivan yawned a bit, stretching. Traveling was hard, and his sleep scheduled was messed up, and it was pretty late, "I'll agree with you there, time to hit the hay I think." Alfred said, nodding as he pulled off his shoes, "You can have the bed, I guess I didn't much think of you coming and visiting, kind of silly, huh? But better than during the time we slept outside, right?" Alfred said, pulling off his shirt, and letting the straps to his overalls hang loosely at his sides. Ivan looked the other over, but not obvious enough for Alfred to notice. The other was tan, even if it was winter, and he had muscles there probably from all the work he did maybe on these homesteads. His hands were probably callused from the determined work as well.

"I do not mind, it is your bed, I would hate to make you sleep on the floor in your own house." Ivan said, locking eyes back with the blue ones.

"I guess, but it would kind of be bad hosting if I let you sleep on the floor. I didn't totally forget England's teaching, some things are good...some." Alfred said.

"Why don't we share then?" Ivan asked. Alfred blinked a couple times, seen only because of the fire in the dark room. Ivan was about to retract his words when Alfred smiled.

"Okay, it's going to be a tight fit though, not the biggest bed in the world." Ivan nodded, starting to take off his boots as Alfred hesitated a moment before closing the oven so that the fire wouldn't get out of control and spread while they were sleeping and going towards the bed. Ivan took off his gloves, but didn't really know if he should get out of anything more than that. Then again, he didn't want to start melting with heat, so he pulled off his shirt and hung it over the chair. Deciding that pants and scarf were good enough, he walked towards the bed against the wall, where Alfred was under the covers already and scooted up against the wall, seeming perfectly comfortable there.

Ivan crawled into the bed, debating a bit before going under the covers with Alfred, even if it was a little warm. Ivan settled down in the bed, getting comfortable and using one of his arms as a pillow. It was a tight fit really, neither of them were exactly small, though Ivan could feel his feet almost leaving the end of the bed, Alfred was very close to him. Ivan could feel Alfred's breath against his collar bone in time with the rises of the chest, smell Alfred's hair without having to move, "Do you not get warm?" Ivan muttered.

"No...the fire dies out sooner or later. It'll be cold later, you'll see." Ivan understood cold nights. After a moment, Ivan wrapped an arm slowly around the blond, and Alfred moved closer to him, which encouraged Ivan until they were closer together, chests almost seamless in the space between them, hearing as well as feeling the heart beat and breathing of the blond, arm wrapped so close to Alfred's backside that he could feel the edge of the jeans against his arm. Ivan kissed the blond hairs again, muttering out three simple words that he meant more than anything.

"I missed you." He felt Alfred's nose move to rest on his scarf.

"I missed you too Ivan." Ivan really wished he could visit more often, or better yet, see the blond every day, but that was impossible. Fate seemed quite cruel sometimes, and seemed dead set on keeping them apart, "...Goodnight..." Alfred muttered sleepily. Ivan smiled, nodding his head slightly, it was late and they were both tired.

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Ivan moved his arm around a bit, looking for the warmth he remembered having during the night. After a moment of finding it completely missing, he opened his eyes in confusion. Oh that's right, he was at Alfred's house, coming for a visit and they had slept together on the same bed. Ivan rubbed one of his eyes quickly and sat up a bit, looking around, Alfred wasn't inside. He was probably outside. Ivan's eyes fell to Alfred's coat, it had been cold yesterday, and it was January, month of winter. Swinging his legs over, Ivan grabbed his shirt and coat, pulling on his boots. Alfred really was an idiot when it came to cold weather.<p>

Ivan went to the door and opened it, blinking at the clear blue sky and warm sun. What? Ivan stepped outside slowly, wondering if he was still dreaming. Maybe he would see sunflowers soon, "Oh, good morning." A voice called, Ivan looked over several feet to where Alfred was waving by the water. Ivan slowly went towards the other until he was standing close to him, "Well, more like a little past noon, you must have been exhausted dude!" Alfred grinned.

"Da, I guess I was more tired than I thought." Ivan admitted, "It is still January right?" Alfred laughed.

"Yeah, it's still January. That's what's so amazing, it's been cold for forever, but weather here is weird! I got some work done on the barn actually. Perfect day to be out an about!" Indeed, Alfred was in a very light shirt and pants that he was sweating in...oh no, that was water, he must have washed up recently then, that would explain him being by the water.

"I would agree." Ivan said, nodding a bit and smiling. America was so warm it was interesting sometimes. A day this nice in winter? There wasn't even any snow on the ground. Alfred reached down and picked up his rabbit.

"Anyway, school gets out soon, and I always go early to help with Elizabeth's father before they get home. Perfect day for working like I said. I was about to head over, but um...if you want to do something, because we haven't seen each other in awhile or something I can stay." Ivan shook his head.

"Nyet, we have plenty of time, and days like these will not last. Ah, but could you maybe give me something to do? I will be bored otherwise." Alfred smiled, thanking him silently without saying anything. He would entertain guests, but the blond was more cheerful when he wasn't bouncing everywhere at once. Besides it would be cold again tomorrow (though Ivan hoped not) and Alfred would spend time with him then, he could wait a little.

"Something to do, are you sure?" Ivan nodded, "Well um..." Alfred said, looking thoughtful, "Oh! There's some wood pellets that got wet, not much, but-" Ivan nodded, understanding considering everything, "And well, if you really want something to do while I'm busy today, you'll see some fence materials, the start of the fence is over there, you'll see it." Alfred said, gesturing and telling him measurements of the property so Ivan could start fencing it, saying that the taller didn't have to. But Ivan was happy to do something. And it had been so long since he had done anything like building a fence around a property or anything physical that didn't involve war.

Alfred ran off enthusiastically with his rabbit, saying he wanted to show it off and going towards what Ivan assumed was Elizabeth's house. Turning towards the barn, Ivan went inside, finding an open one that seemed to have started spilling everywhere. Probably had rats hiding in it as well. Quickly taking care of that chore, though it took about ten minutes, Ivan looked around the barn again, going over to some of the wood that was obviously for the fence, glad he had his gloves on to avoid any splinters. It wasn't the nicest wood in the world, but it was alright, he leaned down to grab them.

A cold harsh shiver crawled up his spine that made him straighten up. He looked around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary...yet...Ivan went to the door of the barn, it was colder than a second ago, he swore. He looked outside to see the blue sky filled with thick black clouds, seeming to stretch as far as he could see as they rolled angrily. Ivan could almost feel the air starting to freeze around him as powdery snow flew around him. The weather's sudden change was so quick it was like the drop of a hat. Ivan rubbed his eyes. If he wasn't used to cold his eyelashes would probably start to freeze to his cheek. And it only seemed to be getting worst by the second. Was the weather here just that out of order, would it be gone in a few seconds?

Something told him it wouldn't, he knew better as the snow started blowing down harder and faster seeming every second. A blizzard was coming. Ivan had enough experience to know it was one. They always came without warning, though not usually when it was so warm out, it happened sure but the only time Ivan had seen such temperature change to a blizzard was when Winter was involved. But that was highly unlikely, Winter usually only visitors Ivan, he didn't visit America ever. It was to warm. Staring at the growing storm, Ivan wondered if he should go inside and just wait it out like he usually did. But Alfred hadn't enough time to get to another house, somewhere in the middle of shelter, no coat, gloves or boots. Wearing minimal clothes for warm weather.

Then again, Alfred could probably make it back quickly enough before he froze, he hadn't been gone long after all. Ivan closed the barn doors, also using it to hold onto as the wind kept picking up speed. Once closed, he tightened his scarf slightly and started moving towards the house. Alfred would be alright, he was young and childish but he was smart enough to now to head back to get inside quickly at such weather. Ivan glanced behind him at the grass stretching out and dotted with white and stretching on past the horizon. The blond wasn't used to snow storms, so would he even be able to find his way back?

Ivan gave up on questioning these things, sighing heavily and scolding himself silently for being an idiot before turning and walking towards where Alfred had been heading. He should have just gone inside in weather proving to turn dangerous fast, but he was worried about Alfred.

Ivan ignored the snow building up around him, back to the wind it almost helped to push him on, as cold and off-balancing as it was. Scarf now wrapped around his nose and mouth he wished he had something to keep the wind from blowing his hair into his face and eyes, blinding him as much as the snow itself did. He couldn't much see and didn't really know where he was going, only hopping that he was heading towards Alfred. Maybe the American was already back in his house, waiting for Ivan to come back. Hopeful indeed, and very unlikely.

Seeing a figure through the obscuring obstacles, Ivan went towards it quickly, hoping against hope that it was Alfred. When he go to the place where he swore he saw the figure, there was nothing there, looking around he didn't see anybody there at all. He felt something against his foot and looked down. He knelt down to see better, but trying to touch the cold snow as little as possible. It was America's rabbit. Shocked, he reached out to it to pick it up. It must have been freezing, but more importantly, Alfred wouldn't have just let his newly found familiar run around in such weather, he would have kept it close, as close as possible to make sure it stayed warm and didn't die. It took more to kill familiars then regular animals, usually the animal stayed alive for as long as their country was, sometimes a little longer.

The rabbit hopped out of his reach. Ivan stepped forward and tried grabbing it again, this was not the weather for the bunny to be playing around. It was covered in show and shivering, whiskers frozen and balls of snow clinging to the soft fur. This time the rabbit took two hops away and then looked back at Ivan, shivering again but tilting his head...almost like it was curious about something...or maybe... Ivan stood up and walked towards the rabbit, who started hopping away. It was going to lead him back to America. They would have had a connection. Weaker the further apart they were, but within several miles they could have pinpointed each other's location.

But Ivan didn't know how good it was for the rabbit to be going along in the snow in a blizzard. It wouldn't last very long. Still, it kept going whether it knew that or not, it didn't seem to care. Ivan followed it, sometimes difficult to see as it would be engulfed by the snow one moment and then the next leap out again. It had Alfred's stubborn energy, he'd give it that.

It wasn't long before Ivan the rabbit stopped, looking at him. There wasn't anything but snow, Alfred wasn't buried underneath was he? That would mean he was already lost. Ivan stopped too, looking back at the rabbit who then scratched a bit at a small mound. No. Ivan knelt in the snow, and reached a hand to the top, starting to clear it off. He ignored the cold snow clinging to his knees and legs for the moment as well as the howling wind. He dusted of the layer of snow, trying to reach underneath until, finally it showed something. The wood of an object, maybe the bottom of an overturned, facing downward. Understanding hit him and he started to try and find the bottom, digging the snow out until an opening formed. The rabbit crawled in between. So Alfred was in there?

Ivan sent a silent thanks that the blond could find some sort of shelter, but that didn't mean everything. Finally clearing most of the snow away, Ivan lifted the object up from the side that the wind wasn't blowing towards at that moment. Sure enough blue eyes locked onto his and blinked. Alfred was curled tightly into a fetal position, now hugging his returned rabbit, even with the snow. He wasn't shivering though, which only meant that he was beyond that point, it was no surprise in such light clothes. The space was much larger than just Alfred too, which would have made it harder to retain warmth, especially with wind getting in between the creaks in the board. It was better than nothing, and it had probably kept Alfred alive until now.

Ivan looked out in the snow. He needed to get Alfred to a house with a fire going inside preferably. But there were no houses close by, and Alfred couldn't be walking around with barely anything on for more than a minute, and even that wouldn't be good. It wasn't a good idea to stay here either, Ivan looked back down at the blond, who's eyes were closed, "Alfred." Ivan said, moving closer to the blond who didn't respond, "Alfred, don't you dare fall asleep." Ivan said, letting the wooden object rest on his shoulders as he moved his gloved hands to the blond. But he knew it was too late anyway, Alfred's chest wasn't falling or rising in even the slightest and there was no response at all from the blond.

No, Alfred had been alive not one second ago, Winter couldn't take him, not Alfred of all people. The warm youth that embodied such a warm and vibrant country. It was impossible. Ivan's hand moved to Alfred's face and cupped it, shaking the other gently, "Alfred?" Still nothing, Ivan could almost feel the cold seeping into his gloved hand.

Gasping, Ivan shot his head up and looked ahead in panic to only see the long empty table. Oh right, he was in the G8 meeting, he had been tired because of the time differences and...he'd fallen asleep. Why that nightmare? Ivan put his hand to his head, not caring that the other nations hadn't bothered waking him up. He knew that really wasn't how it ended, Alfred was still alive and well, they had been enemies during the cold war and were now sort of...well they didn't really have much of a relationship anymore that could be given a name. Still, he always feared what would could have happened.

It had just been so shocking, to see Alfred attacked by General Winter like that was something Ivan hadn't been expecting. It had really hurt Alfred too, afterwards, "Um...hey, you okay big guy?" Ivan looked up from where he had held his head to see Alfred standing there, looking concerned. Ivan blinked and nodded, clearing his throat a bit.

"D-Da, I am alright. I didn't notice the meeting was over..." Ivan muttered. Alfred smiled oddly.

"Right...most are kind of terrified that if they wake you up you'd like go bat shit insane on them or something." Ivan waited for the small jab of 'which you totally would' or 'which they have a right to be afraid, don't you think?' But it didn't come. Ivan blinked again when he realized that his eyelashes were wet. He blushed and moved his hand up to wipe away any trace that tears had been there. He hadn't noticed he had been crying, and in front of the blond no less. Which would explain him being somewhat nice, but it was also embarrassing. Ivan didn't cry very often, but dreams of people dying in snow had always been a horror to him. Worst was when they weren't found until the summer and rats and other animals had eaten part of the bodies that wreaked so much it was more than nauseating.

"Ah, thank you I guess, I need to be going." Ivan said, standing up and making sure not to face Alfred.

"Oh, well if you need to go somewhere. I was kind of hopping we could hang out." Ivan continued packing up the notes that were crumpled from him laying on them.

"I do not need you to tease me America." Ivan said, "Nor pity me." He closed the briefcase.

"Well fine! I wasn't doing that, but make assumptions. Why else would I stay behind to wake you up? You're so annoying." Somehow the slight insults made Ivan feel like they were normal, which oddly made him feel better. And Alfred's words made him look at the blond. He had come to wake him up beforehand?

"Sure you weren't going to try doodling on my face again?" Alfred made noise in the back of his throat, crossing his arms and glaring.

"One time, and you can't let it go!" Alfred said, Ivan just smiled, "Besides," Alfred said, grabbing Ivan's wrist and starting to drag him to the door as he continued speaking, "I always find ice cream helps after bad dreams. And if you're getting some, I want some to, because while all food is amazing, ice cream is like the best." Ivan walked with the other, not pulling his arm away.

"I do not want to eat something cold right now..." Ivan muttered, remembering the dream.

"Alright, hamburgers it is!"

"What, that American food?"

"Yes! It's the most amazing thing for curing all sorts of things! Why, did you have a dream where hamburgers attack you? I understand, weird dreams like that usually come from seeing too much Ronald McDonald, seriously, only thing bad about McD's is those freakish clowns!" Ivan shook his head, but smiled. Alfred would be Alfred, no matter what. But he was glad that the blond had lived through the blizzard. Even if they hadn't always been on the best of terms, he really was glad for America being around.

"So clowns scare you?"

"No, they're just kind of freaky." Alfred protested. Ivan sent a silent thanks to Alfred for distracting him from the very same dream that the blond had died in. Of course, he could never say it out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was all based off of the "Schoolchildren's Blizzard" in 1888 that hit the hardest in North Dakota. So basically it was a beautiful day and then the temperature dropped about 18 degrees in a blink of an eye and continued dropping very rapidly. It was around this time what children were walking on their way home from school and men working out in the field. Since it had been such a beautiful day, they hadn't worn any jackets or gloves or anything. Some died quickly, some made it to dawn and others died in between. Usually becoming lost in the blizzard and not being able to find their way home. Sad really. And of course I turn it into fanfiction. I just kept thinking about what would have happened if Ivan was there to help Alfred through the blizzard. Course this came out instead.<strong>

**Not much relationship development going on, sorry. But they're still kind of prideful and stubborn countries after all**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed~**

**Also, today (March 8th) is Woman's Day, so to any Female Russian's out there, hope that your Woman's Day was good! (considering the time difference it's almost over) And especially to Stav45! If your still reading...**


End file.
